Say Something - Dantana
by DantanaFanFic
Summary: Santana's in her senior year when she meets Dani Taylor, a new student from Iowa. The problem is that Santana doesn't believe in true love, but she's falling hard for Dani. Can Dani show her that true love is real? There's only one way to find out! (Last name Taylor is BrittzandTana's idea, I couldn't think of a better on :P)
1. Chapter 1 Attraction

"Can you believe that it's senior year?" Quinn Fabray asked her best friend, Santana Lopez. "Yeah, this place sucks! I can't wait to leave! Plus, we might when Nationals, who am I kidding, we _are_ going to win Nationals!" Santana said, grabbing her things out of her locker. "Well, I have to go, San. See ya," Quinn walked off. Santana turned around and felt something freezing hit her face. "How do you like that, dyke?" one of the football players screamed. Santana wiped the slushy out of her eyes. _Red, just my luck._ Santana thought. "Oh my god, are you okay?" someone asked her. "Yeah, why do you care...," Santana turned around to see a blonde standing in front of her. "Well, I'm new, so I wanted to make some friends," the girl answered. Santana couldn't stop staring at the girl, she was too hot. Her eyes were brown, like Santana's. "I'm Santana Lopez," Santana extended her hand for a shake. "Danielle Taylor, but you can call me Dani," the blonde shook her hand. "Come on, lets go clean you up," Dani lead Santana to the bathroom. Santana liked how gentle Dani was. Soon Santana was cleaned up. Santana didn't have an extra pair of clothes, so Dani lent her some. Surprisingly, they fit perfectly. "So, what grade are you?" Santana couldn't help but ask. "Senior. You?" "Senior." They both smiled. _God, Santana is so nice and sweet, I can't help but like her._ Dani thought. Dani had the exact same classes as Santana. This seemed like the beginning of a very nice relationship. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Close Friends

**Sorry its late, it kept deleting...**

After their last class, Santana caught up with Dani. "You wanna come with me to Glee?" Santana asked the shorter girl. "It _might_ be fun," Dani replied wiggling her eyebrows. "_Might_ be fun? You mean_ will _ be fun," Santana corrected. They headed to Glee, Dani auditioned instantly. She began to sing 'Dark Horse' by Katy Perry. When she finished, everyone cheered. "Okay, let's take a vote for the Sectional's soloist," Mr. Shue said, handing everyone a card and pencil. Rachel is voting for herself, of course. _Hmm, Santana might be good, _Dani quickly wrote down a name.

** Santana Lopez :3**

"Alright, hand them in," Mr. Shue collected all the papers. _Please be Dani, please,_ Santana thought._ Please don't be me, please,_ Dani thought. "And, the solo goes to..." Rachel sat up, looking confident. "Dani Taylor!" Mr, Shue and everyone else cheered, well except Rachel and Dani, Rachel moaning and Dani running out to the bathroom. Santana ran after Dani. "Dani? Dani? Dani! Are you okay?" Santana asked sitting next to the blonde. "I-I can't do the solo! I will screw it up! I know I will!" Dani screamed. "Dani, you can do it, I'll help you with it," Santana promised. "Okay. Santana?" Dani said, standing up. "Yeah?" "You're my best and closest friend," Dani said, hugging Santana. "And you're mine, too," Santana assured. After Glee, Santana asked Dani for a ride home instead of Quinn. "Right here?" Dani asked looking at the house. "Yeah," Santana started climbing out when Dani stopped her. "I live next door, and can I hang out with you? My grandma won't be back until 5:00 A.M," Dani asked. "Yeah, sure. My parents won't be back until late either," Santana said, walking up to the door. "The bedrooms are up here," Dani followed Santana to her bedroom. "Let'a practice the solo!" Dani said picking up the guitar. "Okay, what song?" "I think you'll know," Dani started strumming the guitar. "Dani..."

_La-de-da_

_Yeah,_

_You fled from medication cause it only causes pain,_

_You won't go to the doctor who keeps calling you insane,_

_You're lost even when you're going the right way,_

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy,_

_And you said we wouldn't make it,_

_And look how far we've come,_

_For so long my heart was breaking,_

_And now we're standing strong,_

_The things you say make me fall harder each day,_

_You're a trainwreck,_

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed!_

_Yeah! Oh yeah!_

"Alright, that's enough for today," Dani said, plopping on the bed, followed by Santana. "Santana?" "Yeah?" "A- Do-, never mind," Dani said turning on her side. "Am I gay?" Santana finished. "Yeah," Dani answered. "Well, yes, but everyone knows," Santana said sitting up. "How bout you?" "I am, too" Dani said with a smirk. "Hold on, I got a text," Dani said looking at her phone.

**From Unknown: Hey, so, I voted for you in the solo thing and I'm glad I did, your voice is amazing.**

**To Unknown: Who is this?**

**From Unknown: It's the cutie who's next to this cutie I'm texting :D**

**To Unknown: Santana? What the hell, you could have told me! How did you get my number anyways?**

**From Santana: You're grandma :P**

**To Santana: Ha Ha**** okay... really, how?**

**From Santana: Fine, Facebook, I searched you.**

**To Santana: Stalker!**

**From: Santana: ha ha maybe :3**

"Okay, I give up," Dani said, rolling over on her back. "On what?" "You!" Dani tackled Santana and started tickling her. Dani kissed Santana right then and there. "Oh my god, Santana, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have..." Dani's stopped by a soft pair of lips. "It's okay, I was going to do it anyways," Santana said with a soft giggle. "I gotta go, grandma's getting home early," Dani stood up and waved goodbye to Santana. _Wow, I can't believed that just happened. _Both girls thought._  
_

**Sorry if it was short. if you like this, follow me at twitter at DemiMitchieLuv I'll try to update more!**


	3. Chapter 3 True Love Planning

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**Also, the solo song was 'Trainwreck' by Demi Lovato**

(Third person)

It's Saturday, the first of October. Dani and Santana were hanging out in Dani's house. "So, how's school going?" Santana asked Dani. "Pretty good, you?" "Okay, but glee makes it better," Santana said playing with a small ball. "Santana?" Dani asked. "Yeah?" "Do you believe in true love?" Santana sat there for a minute, thinking. "True love? No. Love? Yes," Santana said continuing to mess with the ball. "How 'bout you?" "True love? Yes. Love? Easier than true love, but yes," Dani said, sitting up on the bed. "Where you going? Santana asked as Dani walked out of the room. "The bathroom!" Dani yelled. She really was going to the bathroom, but it was to think. _I'm going to have to convince Santana that true love is real. _Dani thought. She kept thinking for a couple minutes before Santana comes and knocks on the door. "Dani? You okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine," Dani stood up and opened the door. "See? I'm fine," Dani said before hugging Santana. "But you just care about me so much you worry," Dani said with a chuckle. "Well sorry," Santana said with a chuckle as well. "You might have to leave, you're parents might come back soon," Dani said as she pulled out of the hug. "No, I wanna stay with you," Santana argued. "Clingy much?" Dani asked with a smirk. Santana pouted. "I was just kidding," Dani said, rolling her eyes as they went back to her bedroom. "Can I stay the night?" Santana asked as soon as Dani plopped down on the bed beside her. "I don't know..." Dani teased. "Please?" Santana begged. "Fine" Dani said with a smile. Santana sat up and gave Dani a kiss before either of them could think. When they pulled away, Santana covered her mouth. "Don't be sorry, it was nice kiss, and you can do it any time," Dani said before leaning her head on Santana's knee. "I'll keep that in mind," Santana said with a smile. _Shit, I'm falling too fast for her,_ Santana thought looking at the blonde, _I can't, I don't believe in true love, I know this will end badly_ Santana quickly moved Dani's once she had fallen asleep. "G'night, Dani Taylor," Santana whispered as she adjusted everything so she could snuggle up next to the shorter girl.

The next day went by fast with both girls getting ready for Halloween, even though it was still a long ways away. By the time everything was finished, both girls had to go to bed and didn't get to talk to each other.

Monday morning, Santana had Cheerios! practice, so she couldn't talk to Dani again. When Santana checked her phone, she saw she had texts from Dani, quotes about love. But one little quote caught her attention.

**From Dani: "True love isn't easy to find, but if you wait, it will come, there is someone for everyone, even people who can't see it right away" -I'll let you guess whose quote that was.**

Santana stared at it for a minute then went into the building. _Who came up with that quote? How am I suppose to know? I don't study these things. _Just then it hit her. _Dani_ came up with the quote! She is such a genius! First period all the way to lunch went by fast. At lunch, Santana looked for Dani. She couldn't find her. She quickly checked the bathroom where they got Santana cleaned up. There she was, the beautiful blonde, sitting on the floor napping. "It's by you," Santana softly whispered to Dani. "What's by me?" Dani replied, stirring awake. "The quote," Santana helped Dani up. "Yep, it's by me," "Don't try to _make_ me believe in true love any more," Santana commanded. "Why?" Dani instantly asked. "Because, I might believe in it now, but I'm not sure," Santana explained. "Sectionals is on Friday!" Dani quickly changed the subject. "Yep, you excited?" Santana said with a big smile. "Duh!" Dani chuckled.

Before long, it was Thursday night, and tomorrow would be Sectionals, and Dani had a big surprise.**  
**

**Sorry if it wasn't long enough, but I will be busy so don't expect chapter after chapter.**

**Are you excited to see what Dani's planning? Ha ha no spoilers! Follow me on twitter DemiMitchieLuv **


	4. Chapter 4 Have We Found It?

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**Feel free to review and favorite and FOLLOW!**

* * *

The next morning was very uneventful for Santana, that is, up until she saw Dani. The blonde was still in her pajamas, they were black with little stars on them, and walking very slowly, yawning every 10 minutes. "Someone's still tired," Santana said. "Gee, thanks Captain Obvious," Dani said with sarcasm. "It's okay, I'm tired too. Did you get any sleep last night?" Santana said, hugging the shorter girl. "No, I was too busy thinking," Dani said, grabbing her bags off the curb. "You wanna sit by me, Quinn, and Rachel?" Santana asked, doing the same. "Okay, but you better not sleep on my shoulder and snore, I hate when people do that on planes," Dani said as they were approached the van. "Well, let's go," The drive to the place was long and boring. But Dani didn't notice anything since she was asleep on Santana's shoulder, not snoring. When they got there, Santana woke up Dani. "Come on, we gotta get dressed," Their outfits were blue dresses with white belts for the girls and blue suits with white shirts and blue and white ties for the guys. "20 minutes New Directions," The guy said. "Alright, Dani, do good, okay?" Mr. Shue said. "Okay," Dani said, taking the microphone and walking on stage. The music started playing, but it wasn't the music for the solo song that had been practiced, it was totally different.

_The day I first met you,_

_You told me you'd never fall in love,_

_But now that I get you,_

_I know fear is what it really was,_

Dani faced where Santana was and continued singing.

_Now here we are,_

_So close yet so far,_

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break,_

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you might make a mistake,_

_There's just one life to live,_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait,_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,_

_There's just so much you can take,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_On Sunday you went home alone,_

_There were tears in your eyes,_

_I called your cellphone, my love,_

_But you did not reply,_

_The world is ours. If we want it,_

_We can take it if you just take my hand,_

_There's no turning back now,_

_Baby, try to understand,_

Dani turns back to the crowd.

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break,_

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you might make a mistake,_

_There's just one life to live,_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait,_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,_

_There's just so much you can take,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_When your lips are on my lips,_

_Then our hearts beat as one,_

_But you slip out of my finger tips,_

_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh,_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break,_

_There's just one life to live,_

_And there's no time to wait, to wait,_

_So let me give your heart a break,_

_'Cause you've been hurt before,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise,_

_Don't wanna break your heart, _

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache,_

_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,_

_There's just so much you can take,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_The day I first met you,_

_You told me that you'd never fall in love._

Dani ran off the stage smiling while Finn and Rachel started doing their song. When Santana found Dani, she pulled her to the bathroom. "So, did you like..." Dani was cut off by Santana slapping her. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I-I think I should go," Dani said before being pulled back by Santana. Santana gave Dani a long kiss. "Sorry about slapping you," Santana said when they finally pulled away. "It's okay, my blush covers it," Dani said, getting a chuckle out of Santana. "Do you really feel that way about me?" Santana said, looking in Dani's eyes. "Yes, I do. How about you?" Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "I love you so much, I feel like I shouldn't, yet I feel like I should," Santana said before closing the gap between their lips for a quick second. "We better go," Dani and Santana went back to the group, holding hands. Quinn gave them a weird look, but then look back the way she was facing. Everyone went out on the stage and Dani and Santana started the song.

_All along it was a fever,_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer,_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare, come a little closer,"_

The rest of the club joined in.

_Round and around and around and around we go,_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

Santana takes the next part.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move,_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way,_

_I want you to stay,_

Puck and Dani sing the next part.

_It's not much of a life you're living,_

_It's not just something you take- it's given,_

The whole group sings together.

_Round and around and around and around we go,_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

Dani and Santana sing the next part together.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move,_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

Dani does the next part by herself.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh 'cause I need this hole gone,_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who_

_needed saving,_

_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which_

_one of us is caving,_

All of the group finishes the song.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move,_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay, stay._

_I want you to stay, oh._

when they got off the stage, the next group went. "Man, these guys suck," Finn said, and it was true. After the last group went, it was time for the awards. Santana was gripping Dani's hand tightly. "Third place goes to..." the guy opened the card. "Wild Kidz!" The team groaned and walked off the stage. "And now, first place goes to..." Dani started to grip Santana's hand hard. "the New Directions!" Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Dani and Santana kissed each other, but only Rachel and Quinn saw them. When they got home, Dani and Santana spent the night together at Santana's place. They shared a hard kiss before Santana started lifting Dani's shirt. They separated only to take off their tops. When Santana went to take off Dani's bra, she look at Dani. "C-can I?" Dani nodded. Soon they were both lying in bed, nude and panting. "So, what do you want to do now?" Santana asked. "I wanna sleep," Dani said, scooting into Santana. "We fit together like two pieces of a puzzle," Santana said before falling asleep.

**Ha ha, hope you liked it! The songs were 'Give Your Heart a Break' by Demi Lovato and 'Stay' by Rihanna.**

**Follow me on twitter at DemiMitchieLuv!**


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**Feel free to review and favorite and FOLLOW!**

* * *

The next morning, Dani found herself alone in bed. _Wait, I'm in Santana's house._ Dani quickly slipped on her clothes she had on last night. Last night. Dani remembered everything from last night. "Dani, you want something to eat?" came the Latina's voice. "Okay," Dani followed Santana into the kitchen. "So, about last night," Dani said. "What about last night?" Santana asked. "Well, do you remember what happened?" Dani stood up and faced Santana. "No, I honestly don't," Santana said, sipping coffee. "You don't remember anything?" Dani asked, tears tugging in her eyes. "Only that we won Sectionals," Santana said, sitting on the couch in the living room. "I should go," Dani said, going up the stairs to collect her things. As she was getting her things, tears streamed down her face like a river. _Did Santana really not remember what had happened?_ Dani cried harder until she collapsed on the floor, making a loud thud. "Dani?" Santana said, opening the door. She saw the blonde sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. "Dani! What's wrong?" the Latina said, going to hug the girl. "Go away!" Dani pushed Santana away and ran out of the house. She got to her room and let all her tears soak into her pillow. Dani's phone began to ring. She answered it, the sound of pain in her voice. "Hello?" Dani lied down on the pillows. "Dani, please, tell me, what did I do wrong?" Santana's voice came through, the sound of pain in her's as well. "You don't remember what happened last," Dani said instantly. "I do, Dani. But I was so tired that I couldn't think straight," Santana said, sighing. "Y-you do?" Dani wiped away a tear. "Yes. Now, can I come over?" Santana said. "Sure," Dani heard the doorbell ring and hung up. "Hey," "Hi," Santana hugged Dani when she got in the house. "Do you still love me, Dani?" Santana asked, sitting next to Dani on the bed in Dani's room. "I don't know, I mean, I thought that you didn't care about me enough to remember last night, so, I don't know," Dani pulled her legs up to her chest. "Dani, I will never stop caring about you, but I also thought that you didn't care about me and that you were just going to get up and leave me," Santana admitted. "Santana, I can't leave you, I love you to much, if I did that, I would hate my self for the rest of my life," Dani hugged Santana and gave her a quick kiss. "But, Santana, what are we?" Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. "We are officially dating, that's what we are," Santana said with a smile. "I gotta go, but I'll see you Monday," Santana said, getting up. "Why Monday?" Dani blurted out. "Oh, I gotta go out of town," Santana said with a smile. _Monday it_ _is,_ Dani thought. "Bye, babe," Santana waved goodbye and left. _Babe._

* * *

Monday came quickly. Dani drove Santana to school early for Cheerios! practice, while Dani went and practice a couple songs in the choir room. When it was time for lunch, Santana and Dani sat together with the rest of the Glee kids. "So, Dani, what are you doing tonight?" Puck asked with a smirk. "Back off Puckerman!" Santana snapped. "Wait, what? Santana, are you and Dani," Rachel got real quiet saying the next part. " dating?" Santana and Dani nodded slowly. Rachel giggle in excitement. "Do _not_ tell anybody, understand?" Santana commanded. Rachel zipped her lips. Glee came rather quickly. "Alright, this week's assignment is love, anything to do with love," Mr. Shue said after writing 'Love' up on the board. "Santana, will you start us off?" Santana went up front and music started.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down,_

_And they didn't even put up a fight,_

_They didn't even make a sound,_

_I found a way to let you in,_

_But, I never really had a doubt,_

_Standing in the light of your halo,_

_I got my angel now,_

Santana stared right at Dani for the rest of the song.

_It's like I've been awakened,_

_Every rule I had you breakin',_

_It's the risk that I'm taking,  
_

_I ain't ever gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace,_

_Baby, I can see your halo,_

_You know you're my saving grace,_

_You're everything I need and more,_

_It's written all over your face,_

_Baby, I can feel your halo,_

_Pray it won't fade away,_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo,_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo,_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo,_

_I can see your halo, halo,_

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

"Alright, this song is so long, if you wanna hear it yourselves, find it on YouTube! It's 'Halo' by Beyonce," Santana said, taking a breath. "That was amazing, babe," Dani whispered. "It was for you," Santana whispered back. "Alright, now you guys can leave if you want, but if you wanna stay and sing songs, you can," Mr. Shue said. "I gotta go Santana, stuff to do," Dani said before giving Santana a little kiss. "Bye, babe," Santana replied. Dani left and drove home. Dani decided to go to the park. 30 minutes after Dani left, Santana got a call. "Santana? This is Dani's grandmother, I have something important to tell you," came a voice. "What is it?" Santana asked getting a little bit worried. "It's Dani, she's in the hospital,"

* * *

**Oh my god! Dani's in the hospital! What happened? OH NO! WHY?**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter DemiMitchieLuv **


	6. Chapter 6 Say Something (not last)

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**Feel free to review and favorite and FOLLOW!**

* * *

Santana felt her heart drop. "Santana? Santana?" Quinn asked. Tears started streaming down her face. "Santana, what's wrong?" Mr. Shue asked. "Dani, she's in the hospital," Santana managed to say. "What? Why?" Rachel asked. "I-I don't know, her grandma just said that she was in the hospital," Santana had tears on her cheeks. "Let's go visit her!" Kurt piped up. They all went to the hospital. "Dani Taylor," Mr. Shue told the lady at the desk. "She's with the doctors now, a nurse will tell you when you can see her," the lady told him. "She's with the doctors, a nurse will tell us when we can see her," Mr. Shue told the guys. "Santana, don't you start again!" Quinn and Rachel said at the same time. "My bad ass reap is gone, isn't it?" Santana asked. "For us? No. For the school? Yes," Mercedes said with a smile. Santana gave a little smile. "Okay, you may see Miss Taylor now," a nurse said. When they walked in the room, Santana ran over to Dani instantly. Her face had all kinds of cuts and bruises. "She's in a coma," Dani's grandma said. "She is?" Santana asked, laying a hand on Dani's cheek. "Yes," her grandma sighed. "How did this happen?" Santana asked. "We won't know until she wakes up," Ms. Taylor said. "What should I call you?" Santana asked. "Call me Diana," Diana replied. "I'm not leaving here until she wakes up," Santana said, letting a tear free. The monitor beep, signaling that Dani's heart had stopped. "No!" Santana cried as she was being pulled out of the room by Puck when the doctors came in. When they all got to Mr. Shue's apartment, Santana started a song on her phone. "This is for Danielle Taylor," she said as the song began.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to,_

_ Anywhere I would've followed you,_

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

_And I, I am feeling so small,_

_It was over my head,_

_I know nothing at all,_

_And I, will stumble and fall,_

_I'm still learning to love,_

_Just starting to crawl,_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't get to you,_

_Anywhere I would've followed you,_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_And I, will swallow my pride,_

_You're the one that I love,_

_And I'm saying goodbye,_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you,_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh),_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you,_

_Say something._

Santana had tears in her eyes and tears on her face. "Shh, Santana, it's okay," Mr. Shue hugged her. "She won't be able to see that, I should have did it when she was awake," Santana said. "Well, I actually recorded it," Quinn smiled. Santana's phone rang. "Hello?" Santana answered it. "Santana! Dani's alive and awake! You should come visit her!" came Diana's voice. "Okay, we'll be there!" Santana called happily. "Guys, Dani's awake, let's go see her," Santana said. They raced to the hospital. As soon as they were in Dani's room, Santana ran over to the blonde. "Dani!" Santana cried. "Santana! I missed you!" Dani and Santana shared a long kiss. No one judged, they all practically knew they were dating. "Oh, Quinn recorded this," Santana pulled out her phone and showed Dani the video. "Is that for me?" Dani asked, tears in her eyes. "Yes, babe," Santana said, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss. "But, what happened?" Santana asked, sitting down in a chair. "Well, some of the football players jumped me for being with you, and next thing I know, I'm here," Dani said, looking into the Latina's eyes. "When can you go home?" Santana asked. "Right now, I just signed the release papers," Diana said. Soon, Dani and Santana were in Dani's bedroom again, singing songs to each other. Santana had _her_ girlfriend back with _her_. Not at the doctor's, not anywhere else. Just with her.

* * *

**YAY! Dani's okay! Woo Hoo!**


	7. Chapter 7 Dantana

**Chapter 7 Can you believe we've gotten this far XD?! Also the song that Santana sang for Dani was 'Say Something' by A Great Big World.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

**Feel free to review and favorite and FOLLOW!**

* * *

Soon, it was getting closer to Regionals, and the Glee club was getting ready. "Rachel will sing the solo and Santana and Dani will do the duet," Mr. Shue said. "Dani, Santana, what song are you guys going to sing?" Mr. Shue turned around. "'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry," Dani got out through laughs. Santana was tickling her. "Santana, now's not the time to tickle you girlfriend!" Quinn snapped. "Oh, no she was tickling me because I wouldn't give her her phone," Dani replied, giving Santana her phone. "Anyways, It's Christmas on Friday, so this week we are singing Christmas songs!" Everyone cheered. "Alright, you guys can leave," Mr. Shue got out. Dani and Santana ran to Dani's car and drove to Santana's house. "Christmas! Can you believe it?" Dani said as they entered Santana's room. "Well, at least you haven't been jumped lately!" Santana exclaimed. They had a long, passionate kiss. "Now, let's think," Dani said. "About what?" Santana lied down on the bed. Dani got next to her."What song we're going to sing, of course!" Dani said, snuggling closer to her girlfriend. "How bout 'All I Want For Christmas Is You?" Santana asked, playing with Dani's blue hair, she died it at the beginning of December. "Sounds good to me babe" Dani yawned. Soon Dani fell asleep on Santana's chest. "Babe, wake up," Santana whispered into Dani's ear. "What time is it?" Dani yawned. "7:00 P.M." Santana replied. "Why'd you wake me then?" Dani said, snuggling into Santana's hold on her. "To practice the duet, crazy!" Santana exclaimed. "Which one?" Dani said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Let's do Christmas, then Regionals, then we S-L-E-E-P!" Santana said, grabbing the guitar for Dani. They practiced the songs for about an hour before they got too tired to do it anymore. "I wanna stay the night," Dani yawned. "Fine, you can, but, you have to keep me warm all night. Got it?" Santana asked. "I got it," Dani giggled out. "Now, time for this S-L-E-E-P you were talking about," Dani finally said. The next morning, Santana got up early to go get Dani's Christmas present. Dani woke up by the sound of Santana coming back into the room. "Morning, San," Dani yawned, looking awfully cute to Santana. "Morning, babe, I just got your present," Santana said. "Well, I already got the present for my girlfriend, too," Dani got out before falling asleep on Santana's lap. "Come on, we have school," Santana said. "Oh, yeah, we do," Dani pouted. Santana kissed the pout and it went away in a matter of seconds. "I'll go get dressed," Dani said, getting some of her clothes from her backpack and going into the bathroom. Dani came out wearing a black sweater, jeans, and red boots. "I have a purple sweater for you, too, but you'll get it after Cheerios! practice," Dani said, going to her backpack. "Dani, follow me," Santana grabbed Dani's hand and they went outside to the tree between their houses. "Let's carve our names into this tree," Santana said, pulling out a pocket knife. Soon the their names were carved into that tree between the houses of two lovers.

_**Dani+Santana=Dantana**_** 3**

"I love it," Dani exclaimed before kissing Santana. "Come on, let's go to school," Santana lead Dani to Dani's car. _Dantana, that's gonna be our new couple name._

* * *

**YEAH! I LOVE THIS SHORT SWEET CHAPTER, but sorry for it being short, the next one is gonna be long and D-R-A-M-A-T-I-C I promise.**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter DemiMitchieLuv **


	8. Chapter 8 Accident

**Chapter 8 Ready for the D-R-A-M-A-T-I-C part?**

**Feel free to Favorite, Follow, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Glee came quicker than normal, Rachel sang a song, Mr. Shue made Santana and Dani practice their duet, then they left. Dani had to go to her house for a minute so Santana hung out with Brittany. Dani decided to surprise Santana by coming over to her house secretly. Dani carefully opened the door, not making a sound. She walked up to Santana's room and opened the door. Dani's eyes widened. Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany, _on the lips!_ "S-Santana?" Dani was already in tears. "Dani!" Before Santana could catch up with Dani, Dani ran out of the house and dropped Santana's present. "Dani!" Santana called after her. "Brittany, can you leave?" Santana said, picking up the box Dani dropped. Brittany left pretty quickly. Santana saw a necklace in the box, much like the one she had gotten Dani. It had some thing written on it.

**_Dani+Santana_**

Attached to the words was part of a locket, but instead of a picture of Santana, it was a picture of Dani, and it also had Dani's name on the outside of the locket. "Oh my god," Santana was crying now. "I'm so sorry mi amor," Santana sat on the stairs and cried in her hands. The next afternoon, at Glee, Santana told the band what song to play. "Dani, can you come sit in this chair?" Santana asked. The music started playing after Dani sat in the chair.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There's just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah,_

Santana took Dani's hand and started dancing with her.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There's just one thing I need,_

_And I don't care about the presents,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I don't need to hang my stocking,_

_There upon the fireplace,_

_Santa Clause won't make me happy,_

_With a toy on Christmas Day,_

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Christmas is you,_

_You baby,_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas,_

_I won't even wish for snow,_

_And I'm just gonna keep waiting,_

_Underneath the mistletoe,_

_I won't make a list and send it,_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick,_

_I won't even stay awake to,_

_Hear those magic reindeer click,_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight,_

_Holding on to me so tight,_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you,_

_You, baby,_

_Oh, all the lights are shining,_

_So brightly everywhere,_

_And the sound of children's,_

_Laughter fills the air,_

_And everyone is singing,_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing,_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_This is all I'm asking for,_

_I just want to see my baby,_

_Standing outside my door,_

_Oh, I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you,_

_You, baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby,_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby._

"Dani, will you please forgive me for what I did?" Santana begged. "I don't know, I'll have to think about this, Santana," Dani ran out of the room. "What _did_ you do?" Quinn asked. "Well, I meant to give Brittany a kiss on the cheek, but she turned her head and made me kiss her lips!" Santana started to yell. Santana raced home on foot. She _had _to apologize to Dani.

* * *

**Well, that was depressing, but the next chapter will be epic! The song was 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey!**


	9. Chapter 9 Beautiful

**Chapter 9 Time to apologize...**

**Feel free to Favorite, Follow, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana knocked on Dani's house's door. She wanted to be polite. When 30 minutes passed without an answer, Santana took out her spare house keep and unlocked the door. When she entered, she heard a slight scream. She ran towards the noise. When Santana got there, she saw Dani lying on the bathroom floor. Dani must have took a shower before this since she was naked and wet. "Oh my, Dani, what did you do?" Santana said, taking the razor in the blonde's hand and throwing it away. "Let me see you hands," Santana grabbed Dani's hand, but Dani back away. "No, no, no! Go away and don't look at me!" Dani yelled. "Why shouldn't I look at such a beautiful girl?" Santana said with a smile. Santana got out some things from the first-aid kit. "Now, may I take care of your cuts, madame?" Santana said, getting a giggle from Dani. "I guess," Dani said, giving Santana both her hands. When Santana finished, she took Dani to Dani's bedroom. "What's on your chest?" Santana asked, seeing something red on her girlfriend's chest. Dani moved her hands. It read the word:

_**UGLY.**_

"Dani, your not ugly at all, okay? I didn't mean to kiss Brittany, I meant to kiss her cheek. But she had other plans and turned her head so that her lips met mine," Santana said, tears threatening to come out. "Don't cry San, I forgive you, but I'm still not sure what you see in me," Dani frowned. "Time for you to see yourself through my eyes," Santana took Dani to the mirror. "Now, tell me, what do you not like about yourself?" Dani listed a lot of reasons. Santana wrote them down on paper. "Now, if I change your mind about any of these, cross them off," Santana said, placing a kiss on the shorter girl's cheek. "Dani, from what I see, your eyes sparkle when they're open, and when they're closed, I can picture they're deep chocolate color in my mind," Dani's face just stayed the same as Santana listed off all the things she liked about the parts of Dani that Dani didn't like. Soon only the words 'Not Loved' and 'Not Beautiful' were left. "Dani, I love you so much more than I loved Brittany or anybody else. If you died on me, I would follow you to heaven just to be with you. And I love more than words can describe, and I get weak when I see you staring at me. I blush just from the slightest complement you give me," Santana kissed Dani's lips as Dani crossed out 'Not loved'. "Now, I have a song to sing to tell you you are beautiful," Santana started playing music.

_Everyday is so wonderful_

_Suddenly it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they  
say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down,  
oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all you friends you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to full the emptiness,  
the piece is gone_

_Left puzzle undone, ain't that  
the way it is?_

_You are beautiful no matter what  
they say_

_Words can't bring you down, oh  
no_

_You are beautiful in ever single  
way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down,  
oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do_

_(No matter what we do)_

_No matter what we say_

_(No matter what we say)_

_We're the song outta tune_

_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_

_(Everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine_

_(Sun will always shine)_

_But tomorrow we might awake on  
the other side_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter  
what they say_

_Yes, words can't bring us down,  
oh no_

_We are beautiful in every single  
way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down,  
oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today._

Santana smiled as Dani crossed off 'Not Beautiful'. "Now, get dressed in your night gown," Santana said. "Why?" Dani asked as Santana washed off the blood on her chest. "Because it's Christmas Eve, silly!" Santana said. "Let's give each other our gifts tonight," Santana said, handing Dani a box. "You dropped this when you ran out," Santana laid her forehead on Dani's. They both sat on Dani's bed, handing each other their presents. "Merry Christmas, babe," Santana said as Dani opened her box and put her hand over her mouth. Dani gave Santana a big smile as Santana opened her present. It was the necklace she had seen before. Both girls put their necklaces together. On the back it look like this:

_**Dani+Santana  
Dantana**_

"It's perfect," Santana whisper to her girlfriend. "I have another gift for you," Dani whispered, getting on one knee in front of Santana. "Now we can keep this a secret until summer, but.." Dani pulled out a box with a ring inside. "If you Santana Lopez promise to help me believe in love again, will you marry me?" Dani shook while asking the question. "If you weren't gonna do this I was, so, I promise to make you believe in _true _love once more," Santana said, accepting the ring that was going on her finger. "Now, let me give you _my_ ring to _you_," Santana pulled out the same ring and put it on her girlfriend's finger. "Now let's get some sleep," Dani said, laying down on the bed, Santana following her.

* * *

**Yeah! Now Santana has to make Dani believe in true love! The song was 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Sorry for the short chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 Death Dream

**Chapter 10! This one is in Santana's dream, so in the real world, it isn't real.**

**Feel free to Favorite, Follow, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

It was the week before Regionals and the week after Christmas, Dani and Santana were asleep in Santana's bed. They had had a party that day. As Dani scooted closer to Santana, Santana had a dream that would haunt her until she died.

===[Santana's Dream World]===

"Dani, we gotta go to school," Santana said when she woke up. "I need painkillers and a cup water first," Dani said holding her head. Dani had drank too much yesterday and had a hangover. "Okay," Santana gave the things to Dani and got dressed. The normal part of the school day went by fast, and soon it was time for Glee. "Alright, Regionals is next week!" Mr. Shue said as everyone cheered. "But, this week's lesson is about pain," Mr. Shue said as he wrote 'PAIN' on the board. "That is super depressing Mr. Shue," Rachel blurted out. "Oh, shut up, Berry. Everyone has pain," Santana called out. "Okay, who want's to have the first song?" Dani instantly jumped up. "Okay, Dani get's it," Mr. Shue smiled. "Okay, are you guys ready?"

_See you calling again; I don't  
wanna pick up, no_

_I've been laying in bed, probably_  
_thinking too much, oh oh_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I  
don't reply_

_You know the reason why_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back  
to me_

_Tired of being so sad, tired of  
getting so mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down,  
oh oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back  
to me_

_Trying hard to forget, should be easier  
than this, oh oh_

_All the birthdays you've missed_

_I was only a kid, oh oh_

_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times I don't  
reply_

_You know the reason why_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back  
to me_

_Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so  
mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down,  
oh oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_To me_

_Sorry, I'm not sorry for the times_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Tired of being so sad, tired of getting so  
mad, baby_

_Stop right now, you'll only let me down,  
oh oh_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me_

_Maybe you shouldn't come back to me._

Dani and everyone else had tears in their eyes. "That was 'Shouldn't Come Back' by Demi Lovato," Dani smiled. "Alright, you guys may leave," Mr. Shue dismissed them. Dani drove home alone while Santana and Quinn went to the mall to by Dani's birthday present. "Okay, what should we get her?" Quinn asked as they walk around the mall. "I don't know, but it needs to be special," Santana frowned. "How about..." Quinn stopped as she saw the perfect gift. "...that?" Santana stared at it for a minute. It was a memory book, still empty, but Santana could feel it up with their memories. "It's perfect," The two girls left the mall and headed to Santana's house. "Let's put some photos in this book!" Santana said, getting all of her photos that she had of her and Dani. "It's finished!" Santana jumped up and down as she wrote the last word. "Now, let's wrap it!" Quinn grabbed wrapping paper and tape. When they finished, Santana got a call. "Hey Dianna," Santana said with a smile, but it quickly fell into a frown when Dani's grandma said something. "Santana, Dani's been in a horrible car accident, she's been hurt really bad," Santana let a tear escape. "What's wrong?" Quinn asked when Santana hung up. "Dani's in the hospital again, but she was in a car accident instead of being jumped," Santana slowly began to melt. "Let's go to her, now," Quinn hugged Santana then pulled her to the car.

"We're here to see Danielle Taylor," Santana said to the lady at the front desk. "Oh, I'm sorry, but Ms. Taylor has passed away," The lady looked at her papers then told them what room she was in. When they got to the room, Santana ran over to Dani and broke down. Quinn got out her phone and made a group call with all the Glee kids plus Mr. Shue and Emma Pillsbury. "Guys, you need to come to the hospital, it's Dani, she's dead," Quinn started to cry when she heard everyone else cry. Santana kissed Dani's lips before being pulled out of the room by Puck, who got there 5 minutes before.

===[The Real World]===

Santana woke up sweating and crying. "Babe, what's wrong?" Dani yawned. "Dani! You're still alive!" Santana hugged and kissed her _still alive _girlfriend before Dani spoke. "Why would I die?" Dani asked. "I had a dream that you did," Santana felt Dani wipe away a tear from her cheek. "Will _never _leave you unless you leave me first," Dani put a hand on Santana's cheek. "I will _always_ be with you" Both girls kiss before going back to sleep, snuggling each other.

* * *

**Fooled ya for a minute there didn't I? Ha ha probably not. like it said above the song was 'Shouldn't Come Back' by Demi Lovato.**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11 Sorry

**Chapter 11! It's Regionals!**

**Feel free to Favorite, Follow, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Dani, wake up and come over to my house, right now!" Santana's voice rang through Dani's phone when it went to voice mail. Dani groaned and got up. She recalled Santana. "Why do I need to come over?" she said. "Just get your ass over here in your pjs if you must!" Santana yelled. Dani hung up the phone and went over to Santana's place. When she walked in, all the lights were off. "SURPRISE!" everyone from Glee screamed. "Happy birthday, babe," Santana kissed Dani. "Can we do presents first?" Rachel and Kurt asked at the same time. "Okay, Hummleberry," Santana said, leading Dani to the couch. After everyone else gave their gifts, Santana finally gave her's. "This is from me, but everyone helped me with it," Dani opened it to find a memory book with everyone and memory in it. Dani was almost crying. "I love it!" Dani hugged her secret _fiance. _Everyone soon left and it was just Dani and Santana. "Hold on," Santana answered her phone. It was Brittany. "San, I still love you and I wanna be with you!" her voice rang. "No, that's not gonna happen," Santana hung up after having a huge argument between Brittany. "Santana, babe, you okay?" Dani went to comfort the Latina, only to have Santana back away. "I can't talk to anyone right now," Santana said. "Even me?" Dani pressed on. "Yes you, everyone," Santana was getting irritated. "Why can't you talk to me?" Dani kept asking. "Cause your worthless right now!" Santana snapped after being asked a lot of times. "You're the one person who hasn't said that to me!" Dani started to back away. "Dani, I'm so s..." Santana was cut off by Dani slamming the door and running home. _Fuck, Brittany! You made me hurt her on her birthday! _Santana thought. Dani and Santana only hung out to practice the duet, they had decided on a different song than the first one. Soon, it was time for Regionals. It was at Vocal Adrenaline's school. They were going last, so they had time to practice. "Okay, Santana, Dani, what the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Quinn yelled at them. "It's top secret," Dani mumbled. "Okay, that's bullshit. I'm with Quinn. What the fuck happened that made y'all avoid each other?" Puck butted in. "Why the fuck do you care, Puckerman and Fabray?" Santana snapped. "San, don't. If they wanna know, they should know," Dani finally said. "It was after the party, Santana got a call from Britt, her begging for them to get back together. I kept asking why she wouldn't talk to me and she snapped and said...said," Dani ran out of the room, tears flowing like a river. "What did you say?" Rachel carefully ask. "Well, I got so irritated that I said, "You're worthless right now!" and when I tried to apologize, she ran out," Santana sat down and began to cry. "San, you know Dani is insecure about herself," Mercedes replied. "I know, yet I still snapped," Santana left to go fix her make up when she ran into Dani. Neither of them talked while they did they're make up. Soon, they had to go and perform. Rachel's solo ended pretty quickly The band began playing the music and Dani stepped out from behind the curtain.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief, you stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim _

_I let you see the parts of me _

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep_

_Things you never say to me_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars it's been written in the scars of our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can love again_

Dani stops half way as Santana starts singing.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

Dani:

_Oh, we had everything_

Santana:

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everything_

_And it's all in your mind_

Both girls were now on stage.

Dani:

_Yeah, but this is happening_

Santana:

_You've been having real bad dreams_

_Oh oh_

_You used to lie so close to me_

_Oh oh_

Both:

_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Santana:

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

Both:

_You're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

Dani:

_Oh tear ducts will rust_

Santana:

_I'll fix it for us_

Dani:

_We're collecting dust but our love's enough_

Santana:

_You're holding it in_

Dani:

_You're pouring a drink_

Santana:

_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

Dani:

_We'll come clean_

Both:

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent _

_And we can learn to love again_

Dani:

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Oh we can learn to love again_

_Ohhh_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again._

The two girls ran off the stage. Dani ran to the bathroom, Santana chasing after her "Dani!" Santana chased Dani until she caught her and hugged her. "We still have one last song, and I think it's how I felt when first met," Dani followed Santana as they took their spots. Santana gave Kurt 20 dollars to switch spots with her so she can dance with Dani. The music started, and everyone sung.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer..._

As Santana passed Dani's ear she whispered, "Listen closely, I mean ever word,"

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

At that lyric, all the boys, or Santana and Blaine, touch the girls' cheek, or Dani's and Kurt's.

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer... _

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

When they got off the stage, Santana pulled Dani to the bathroom. "Now, can you forgive me for calling you worthless?" Santana held Dani's hand so tight that her knuckles turned white. Dani kissed Santana for a long time. "Does that answer your question?" Dani and Santana smiled. They left the bathroom to head back to the stage. "Third place goes to..." There was a long pause. "... The Warblers!" Now it was down to first place. "First place goes to..." The man open the card and said...


	12. Chapter 12 Winner and Death

**Chapter 12! It's time to know the winner!**

**Feel free to Favorite, Follow, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"And the winner is... New Directions!" Everyone screamed. When the New Direction got a little too wild, Dani tripped, but Santana caught her. "Thanks for catching me," Dani said, getting back on her feet. "Glad I was near by," Santana pulled her closer and kissed her. "Let's go, they might leave without us," Dani giggled and followed Santana to the van. "Let's grab some Breadstix!" Rachel offered. "Dani and I will pass. We want to hang out with each other,"

The two girls arrived at Santana's house. They went to the bedroom to chat. "Dani, you remember Sectionals night?" Santana said, patting the spot next to her. Dani sat down next to her and nodded. "Why were you panting?" Santana took Dani's hand. "I was taking in everything that had happen, and my breathing gets heavy when I do that," Dani explained. "What bout you?" Santana scooted closer. "My mind was catching up with time, so I started breathing heavily," Santana kissed Dani's hand. "Well, it's Friday, so we can spend the night together," Dani laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess we can,"

The next morning, Santana left to go get some food from the store. Dani stayed home and goofed around. "Dani? I'm back," Santana didn't hear an answer. "Dani? Dani? Don't play with me. Dani?" Santana got more worried when she didn't answer. "Dani!" Santana found the girl on the floor. The way her blue hair was on the floor made it look like she had fallen. Santana sat next to her and cradled her in her arms. "I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed here," Santana kept whispering. Santana couldn't feel a pulse, but she didn't move. She was too scared to move. The front door opened and Rachel and Quinn walked in. "San?" Quinn call after her. "Quinn, up here!" Rachel called down when she saw the two girls. "Dani..." Quinn and Rachel knelt down beside Santana as she cried onto Dani. "We need to get her to a hospital," Rachel said "No, I don't wanna be away from her. If I hadn't gone to get some food, she wouldn't be dead," Santana said between sobs. "If she doesn't go to the hospital, she won't have a chance of coming back," Quinn said. "But, what if she wakes up and I'm not there,"

"Santana, we are only humans, there's nothing we can do unless we are doctors. If she doesn't get to them, then she's gone forever,"

Santana finally agreed to take Dani to the hospital, but only if she was able to stay there. When Dani was able to be seen, she was on machines to keep her alive. "She'll be fine, right?" Santana asked as she held Dani's hand. "She'll be fine, it'll just take a couple days before she can wake up," The doctor left the room. "Dani, please remember all the memories we have. If you can, wake up so we can make more wonderful memories like getting married to each other," Santana sat there, holding Dani's hand until she finally fell asleep.

[AT RACHEL'S PLACE]

Quinn and Rachel told the Glee kids and Mr. Shue and Emma to meet at Rachel's place. "Where's Santana?" Mercedes asked. "She's with Dani, in the hospital," Rachel said. "What? Why?" Puck clenched his fists. "Dani died, but she might live, and she might wake up in a few days," Quinn said. "How's Santana holding up?" Emma asked. "She can't stop crying and won't leave Dani's side," Rachel sighed and took a seat next to Finn. Everyone was crushed about Dani, but knew that none of them could take as hard as Santana. They had just made up yesterday, and now Dani was in the hospital. "We should sing songs that remind us of her," Mr. Shue said. "Subject of the week: Dani," Puck said with a smile. "Let's go to the hospital first," Quinn said.

[AT THE HOSPITAL]

Everyone went to the hospital and found a sleeping Santana next to Dani. "She looks peaceful," Kurt whispered. "San, San, wake up," Quinn softly woke the Latina. "What are you guys doing here?" Santana yawned. She had tear stains on her cheeks. "We wanted to tell you that this week's subject is Dani, so if you have a song you wanna sing, go ahead," Mr. Shue said. "Okay," Santana started the music on her phone.

_I'm losing myself_

_Trying to compete_

_With everyone else_

_Instead of just being me_

_Don't know where to turn_

_I've been stuck in this routine_

_I need to change my ways_

_Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid_

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful...today_

_And know that I'm okay_

_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_La la la la la la la la_

"Dani!" Rachel screamed. "San, I thought I told you not to look at my music," Dani giggled. "Sorry, but I only read that one and 'Catch Me'." Santana replied. "My most personal songs," Dani rolled her eyes. "I'm so glad you're back," Santana and Dani hugged. "But don't do that again, okay?"

* * *

**Sorry, I watched 'The Quarterback' again last night so I had to do this chapter. the song was 'Believe In Me' by Demi Lovato.**

**Also, check out my other one, "Coming Home," I'm still starting it so yeah!**


	13. Chapter 13 Collage Plans

**Chapter 13 I'm doing a vote. Help me decide if I should make a Dantana break up scene a Dani dream, or a start of a new story. After voting, I will do another depending on the outcome. **

**Feel free to Favorite, Follow, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Thing were going pretty well between Dani and Santana ever since Regionals. It was the week of Valentine's Day that collage applications were do. "Kurt and I are going to go to NYADA," Rachel said. "I'm going to Lousville," Santana exclaimed. Dani looked down, looking disappointed. "Babe? What's wrong?" Santana wrapped her arm around he girlfriend's shoulder. "It's nothing. I don't want to stop you from your dreams," Santana put two fingers under her love's chin and raised her head. "My dream is to be famous and married to you," Santana smiled, but frowned when Dani didn't smile back. "San, I wanted to go to New York and get signed to a record label, and I also wanted to be with you, there, in New York," Santana smiled again as she spoke. "I'll go to collage at NYU or NYADA if it means being with you, or heck, I won't go to collage. I just wanna be with you, happily married with a family, in our pent house,"

"Okay, but, if you wanna get married, you have to take me out on our first date," Dani smirked.

"Uhhh..."

"Please?" Dani gave Santana the puppy dog pout.

"Fine," She melts Santana quicker with that pout.

Prom was on Friday. Valentine's day. Santana would take her on their date before prom. It would be perfect. Santana was running for prom queen, but when she asked Dani to, Dani said that she would just help Santana win.

-Friday-

"Dani, hurry up. I wants to gets there before our reservation time is gone," Santana called through the bathroom door. "Okay, how do I look?" Santana was introduce to a pink-haired girl in a short, black party dress with black 3 inch heels. "Like...Like an angle," Santana got out. "Dani, let's go have ourselves a first date," Santana snaked her arm through Dani's, leading her to the car.

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to take a little break to do some more things with other fanfictions I'm writing/ will began writing. **

**Next chapter: First date, prom, humiliation and facing fears**


	14. Chapter 14 PROM!

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee.**

* * *

(Santana POV)

Okay, okay. I should really calm down. I'm taking Dani on our first date. No worries. Yes worries! What if it sucks, or she hates it or...or...

"San! How could you afford this!" Dani breaks me out of my thoughts.

"My parents, duh,"

Dani giggles. Oh god, that giggle. I open the door and let her in. I finally take in her hair. It's in a perfect bun with two curled pieces in front, like a princess. We take a seat at a booth. "Hmm, what seems good?"

"The chicken burger or chicken tenders,"

"San, do they really have those?"

"No. Let's get pasta for two,"

"Lady and the Tramp style,"

"Maybe..."

Dani smiles, showing off her dimples. "May I take your order?"

"Yes. We would like a chocolate milkshake to share, and also a pasta to share,"

"Coming right up,"

"Sharing?"

"Yep!"

-(AT THE DANCE)-

"D, let's dance!"

"Okay!"

I pull Dani to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

_**Once upon a time,**_

_**I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye**_

_**And we caught onto something**_

_**I hold onto the night,**_

_**You looked me in the eye**_

_**and told me you loved me**_

_**Were you just kidding?**_

_**'Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down**_

_**We almost never speak**_

_**I don't feel welcomed anymore**_

_**Baby, what happened, please tell me?**_

_**'Cause one second it was perfect, now you're half way out the door**_

_**And I stare at the phone,**_

_**She still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flash back to when she said forever and always**_

_**Oh, it rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**Was I out of line?**_

_**Did I say something way too honest?**_

_**Made you run and hide**_

_**Like a scared little girl?**_

_**I looked into your eyes**_

_**Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure**_

_**So here's to everything**_

_**Coming down to nothing**_

_**Here's to silence**_

_**That cuts me to the core**_

_**Where is this going?**_

_**Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore**_

_**And I stare at the phone**_

_**She still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when she said forever and always**_

_**Oh, it rains in your bedroom**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**You didn't mean it, baby,**_

_**I don't think so**_

_**Back up, baby, back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

_**Back up, baby, back up**_

_**Did you forget everything?**_

_**'Cause it rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**Oh, I stare at the phone,**_

_**She still hasn't called**_

_**And then you feel so low**_

_**You can't feel nothing at all**_

_**And you flashback to when we said forever and always**_

_**And it rains in your bedroom**_

_**Everything is wrong**_

_**It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone**_

_**'Cause I was there when you said forever and always**_

_**You didn't mean it, baby,**_

_**You said forever and always... yeah**_

I feel a tear come from Dani's cheek. "Hey, we're not going to be like that, or ever in that position,"

"Okay,"

-(After Half an Hour of Dancing)-

"It's time to announce the queen and king!"

A bunch of cheers erupt from the crowd. "Your prom queen is..." Principal Figgins opens the card. "...Santana Lopez!" I walk from my spot on the stage to right beside our principal. "And now, our king!" He opens the second card. "Dani Taylor!"

(Dani POV)

Everyone turns and looks at me. Everything mutes. I can only hear one thing. My heart beat. I see Santana mouth-yelling something. "Dani! Baby girl! Please, speak to me!" San is right in front of me. I scream and run towards the exit, only to be blocked by football players. "Oh, no, your highness, you are going to accept your crown,"

"And have something like the movie _Carrie_ happen to me? No thanks,"

They pick me up and carry me. "Wait, let's see if she is really a girl," Dave starts to lift up my dress. I kick him in his nose and escape from the other guy's grasp. I run outside and sit on the bench. I start to cry. "Shh... Shh... It's okay baby girl, I'm here," San wraps her arms around me. "It's not fair! They can't just treat us like shit since we're lesbian!"

"I know. Just think, I put up with it for two years now,"

"Really?"

"Yep,"

"I love you, San,"

"I love you, too, D,"

I guess this night isn't so bad.

"I grabbed this for you,"

San gives me a crown and mini-staff. "Thanks,"

"Home?"

"Yeah, let's go home,"

* * *

**The song was 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift. It will appear again... Guess why it's gonna appear.**


	15. Chapter 15 Good-bye

**Chapter 15 BEWARE: JEALOUSY UP AHEAD.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee.**

* * *

-[IN APRIL]-

(Dani POV)

Whitney Houston died. Mercedes and San are really upset. This week we are singing songs she performed. It's Tuesday. I go to see San at her locker, but I stop when I see her with Brittany. Things have been really rough between me and San, so I was going to apologize. "Sanny, please?" I hear.

"No, Britt, I'm with Dani!"

"But I know things are rough between you guys,"

How the hell could she know that?

"Things are, but I know things will get better,"

"Well, if you guys ever have a huge fight again, I'll be waiting for you,"

Brittany kisses San's cheek. I drop the rose bracelet I'm carrying, it has a half red, half white rose on it and the band looks like the stem with the thorns pointing out. "D?" San chases after me, but keep running. I finally stop when I'm in the auditorium. I go back stage and sit. San comes and sits in front of me. She wipes away the tears. "What's wrong?"

"I heard Brittany and you talking by your locker,"

"Baby girl, you know I'm not going to do that,"

"I don't know that! She's your fucking ex!"

"Baby, stop yelling,"

"Stop yelling? All we ever do is yell and argue with each other!"

"I know, but I wanna fix that,"

I cry into her shoulder. "I don't know what to do anymore,"

"That's why I'm here, to help guide you. Now, let's go to Glee,"

"Okay,"

-At Glee-

"Okay, you guys can do either Adele or Whitney,"

"Adele? In the bag!"

"D, really?"

"Yep!"

"Dani, you wanna sing the first Adele song?"

"Sure! This is because Brittany decided to flirt with San. So, if San ever goes back to B, which I know won't happen, this is for that,"

_**I heard that you're settled down**_

_**That you found a girl and you're married now.**_

_**I heard that you're dreams came true.**_

_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

The bell rings. "Yes! Now I don't have to get a song lecture!"

-Sometime later that week-

"I have a song!" Brittany jumps up. San and I had a really big fight, so I'm worried that she ran to Brittany. She starts singing 'Dance With Somebody' by Whitney Houston. San is enjoying it. Stupid Cheerios! uniform! It makes the Cheerios! more attractive. Brittany starts bringing people up to dance for a little bit, but pushes them away. I get very upset when she grabs San and they start singing together. After they finish, everyone claps. I storm out after Brittany says somethings.

(Santana POV)

"Dani? Wait!"

"San, don't go,"

"I have to, she's my girlfriend,"

"But don't you remember the night of the big fight when you came to me and we had-"

"ENOUGH BRITTANY! THAT MEANS NOTHING COMPARED TO ME STAYING WITH DANI!"

I ran down the hall to find Dani sitting at the end, crying. 'You had sex with her the night we had the big fight,"

"Yes, I did,"

"You're a cheater!"

Dani stands up and slaps me. "I hate you!" She turns around and runs out of the building. What did I just do?

* * *

-Friday-

"Mr. Shue, can I sing something. It isn't Whitney or Adele, but I need to sing it,"

"Sure, Dani,"

Dani goes up to the front. I gulp. She's going to sing a song to me. "San, you remember prom? When 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift played and you said that wouldn't happen? Well, you were wrong, very,very wrong. This song I'm going to sing is called 'Pompeii' by Bastille,"

_**Eh-eh-o eh-o**_

_**I was left to my own devices**_

_**Many days fell away with nothing to show**_

_**And the walls kept tumbling down **_

_**In the city that we love**_

_**Great clouds roll over the hills**_

_**Bringing darkness from above**_

_**But if you close your,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**Nothing changed at all?**_

_**And if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**You've been here before?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**We were caught up and lost in all of our vices**_

_**In your pose as the dust settled around us**_

_**And the walls kept tumbling down**_

_**In the city that we love**_

_**Great clouds roll over the hills**_

_**Bringing darkness from above**_

_**But if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like **_

_**Nothing changed at all?**_

_**And if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does almost feel like **_

_**You've been here before**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**Eh-eh-o eh-o**_

_**Oh where do we begin?**_

_**The rubble or our sins?**_

_**Oh oh where do we begin?**_

_**The rubble or our sins?**_

_**And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)**_

_**In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)**_

_**Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)**_

_**Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)**_

_**But if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**Nothing changed at all?**_

_**And if you close your eyes,**_

_**Does it almost feel like**_

_**You've been here before?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?**_

_**Eh-eh-o eh-o**_

"I have some sad news," Everyone looks at Dani, confuses. "I'm moving... To New York,"

"What?"

"Why?"

"I can't stay here, there's too much here for me to handle,"

"This is your fault Santana!" Quinn tries to launch at me, but Puck pulls her back.

"How is it Santana's fault?

"She slept with Britt the night her and Dani had a huge fight,"

"Santana..."

"NO! JUST STOP IT! Yes, part of it is because of San, but it also is because of the bullying,"

"Bullying?"

"Yes, Dave and the rest did somethings at prom. They pick me up to force me to take the king's crown, and then Dave wanted to see if I even was a girl,"

"Dani, why didn't you tell someone?"

"Cause it wasn't that big of a deal to me at the time! Now, I also have good news, I will see you guys in New York for Nationals, Your graduation, and I will be at your wedding Mr. Shue,"

"I guess it's time for good-byes," Mr. Shue hugs Dani and tells her good-bye. We all form a line to say good-bye, me being the last one.

(Dani POV)

"Bye Mercedes, I'll miss you. Bye Rachel, keep singing your heart out. Bye Finn, take care of Rach. Bye Quinn, stay positive, you'll get out of that wheelchair soon," I continued to say good-bye until I got to San.

"I'll miss you, San,"

"I'll miss you, too, D,"

"Don't cry, if you do, I will,

"I love you, D, I'm so sorry I cheated on you," I feel San's tears on my shoulder as we hug.

"I know. Remember San, I will ALWAYS love you,"

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always," San gave me a little kiss on the lips before breaking away.

"I'll miss all of you, Britt, be good to San. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down," I wipe away the tears still on my face and head out the room. "Dani! Wait!" San comes to me and gives me two things. A photo of the whole Glee Club, and also a picture of me and her kissing. "Thank you," I whisper as I hug her one final time. "Don't cry,D. No one as beautiful as you should cry,"

"I know," I turn around and walk out the school. Things are going to be a lot more different now.

* * *

**Don't worry! Dantana is ENDGAME here, just maybe not right this moment.**


	16. Chapter 16 D, I Miss You

**Chapter 16 Nationals...Is...Getting...Closer**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee.**

* * *

(Dani POV)

It's now May 14. Tomorrow is the day of my NYADA audition and the day the New Directions get here. That means _she'll _be here. _Santana._ I have been weeping for days ever since she cheated on me. I am still deciding to sing "Stay" by Sugarland or "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. Both emotional songs... I still can't decide...

(Present day POV)

I sit on the subway while my phone plays music. I close my eyes to take a nap since I haven't gotten a lot of sleep ever since I had to leave Ohio to go to New York. The pain floods back into my mind when I close my eyes. Hopefully my nap won't end up like the others

(Dream)

_I sit in my room in Ohio, playing with my engagement ring. I hear a knock at the front door. "Hey, San,"_

_"Dani, I wanted to talk,"_

_"O-okay," I can feel the tears already burning at my eyes, begging to come out._

_"I think we should call off the engagement. I don't think it's right for you to be in New York and all while we're engaged,"_

_"I understand," I wish she would've said she didn't want me to go and that she would either come with me or make me stay, not call off our engagement._

_"Feel free to keep the ring, though. You are gonna need something to remember me by other than those pictures. I'll keep this one on my hand, so I can remember the one person who I'm gonna let get away, to pursue her dreams,"_

_I wipe my eyes and look away. I can't look at Santana. She turns my head to look at her and kisses me one last time. No, San, I'm not the one who got away, I'm the one who was **FORCED **to go away because** YOU **cheated on **ME**._

_(Real world)_

(Santana POV)

I lay in my bed, same thing I've been doing all week after school. I can't feel anything. I hurt the one person who shouldn't be hurt because of her past._  
_

_I_..._hurt...Dani..._

"Mija, dinner's ready,"

"Que olvidar y olvidar todo! La lastimo! El que no debe ser herido!(Forget you and forget it all! I hurt her! The one who shouldn't be hurt!)"

"Santana, que has estado diciendo que desde hace semanas. No encerrarse lejos de nosotros, porque ha cometido un error. Mira, los Nacionales se acerca, usted puede decir lo que sientes entonces.(Santana, you've been saying that for weeks now. Don't lock yourself away from us because you made a mistake. Look, Nationals is coming up, you can tell her how you feel then.)"

"No va a funcionar. Dani probablemente me odia. Me siento como una mierda, sin embargo, yo no soy el único que consiguió engañó. No hay manera de que me perdonará(It won't work. Dani probably hates me. I feel like shit, yet, I'm not the one who got cheated on. There's no way she'll forgive me),"

"Fine, come and eat dinner and I won't make you tell Dani that,"

"Sólo si me prometes que se callara y no hablar de esto delante de papá(Only if you promise to be quiet and not talk about this in front of dad)"

"Stop talking in Spanish and I won't,"

"Fine!"

(Dani POV)

I arrive home from school and run to my room. I think about texting one of my friends the news. But which one.

**Group Text** **(D=Dani R=Rachel F= Finn K=Kurt M=Mercedes S=Sam Q= Quinn Sh= Shue E=Emma T=Tina MC= Mike)**

**D: Got the perfect song for NYADA audition!**

**R: Do tell!**

**M: Oh! I want to know what it is and how you got the idea to sing it!**

**K: It better not be Miley Cyrus's 'Wrecking Ball'...**

**Q: 50 cents it is about Santana!**

**Sh: Quinn, don't bring her up!**

**E: Yeah, we don't want Dani to shut us all out.**

**S: Anyways, what song? Also, you gonna play the guitar with it?**

**MC: Plan on doing some sweet moves?**

**T: Yay! Hopefully it's a good song!**

**F: Make us proud D! You can do it!**

**D: You guys are awesome. And don't worry about me!**

**D: Kurt, you are lucky, it's not 'Wrecking Ball', it's 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. And yes, I will play my guitar. Mike, since you're going to be down here soon, wanna help me pick out some sick moves?**

**MC: I would love to help with the moves!**

**K: Thank goodness**

**Q: You all owe me 50 cents... except you D.**

**M: Why do we owe you 50 cents?**

**Q: Cause the songs about you-know-who**

**S: Wait, the song's about Voldermort?**

**D: JUST SHUT UP ABOUT HER ALREADY!**

**Sh: Dani calm down.**

**D: I know, I'm sorry.**

**F: Taylor, we miss you on the football team.**

**D: I know, I'm bummed I missed the homecoming game. D':**

**F: No sweat, Puck says hi.**

**D: Hi Puck.**

**Q: Hold on. Gotta go before San tries to steal my phone and chat...**

**D:... she actually wants to talk to me?**

**Q: Yeah she does, she's trying to hold me down and get the phone.**

**D: ...**

**S: that's a lot of periods...**

**Q: D? You there?**

**D: I gotta go, seems like San got the phone...**

**Q: Don't go D! I need to talk to you!**

**F,R,S,M,T,MC,K: SANTANA LOPEZ! YOU BETTER GET OFF THAT PHONE NOW BEFORE WE ALL DECIDE TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!**

**D: Don't guys... it's not that bad...I'm not shutting you guys out... I gotta practice now...**

I shut off my phone and grab my guitar and practice.

Tomorrow was going to be a rough day.

* * *

**Haha well, yeah. That explains the whole engagement thing and blah blah...**

**Review, follow, favorite and follow me on twitter if you haven't at DemiMitchieLuv**


	17. Chapter 17 Over Me?

**Chapter 17 Nationals...Is...Getting...Closer...NYADA...Audtition...Too**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee.**

* * *

(Santana POV)

_BEEP! BEEP! _I look over at my alarm clock. 6:00AM on a Wednesday. Wait! Wednesday! Me and the New Directions go to New York! Dani's in New York! I jump outta bed and run to my closet. I put on a red blouse, blue jeans, and black flats. I answer my phone as soon as it went off. "Hey Q! What's up?"

"For once I don't have to wake you up, why are you so cheery?"

"I get to see D again,"

"Oh no, everyone agreed to keep you away from her,"

"I have to see her! If I don't, I'll completely shut down,"

"Fine, I'll help you see her,"

"YAY! Thanks Q!"

"Whatever,"

I hang up the phone and drive to school with my luggage. "Everyone here?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, let's go,"

I pull out my phone on the bus. I'm sitting next to Britt, Quinn, and Berry. I text the one person I can think about while everyone else sleeps.

**S: Hey D, I know you probably still hate me, but I wanted to tell you I miss you and can't wait to you once again.**

**D: Y-you are actually texting me?**

**S: Of course, I miss you baby girl, and I wanted to say I'm sorry before I get there.**

**D: You still care about me?**

**S: If you die, I will pull a Romeo move and die myself just to see you once again, and always see you.**

**D: ...(; Thanks San,**

**S: You forgive me?**

**D: Well, not entirely, but enough to were I won't completely shut down if I see you**

**S: Oh.**

**D: Don't be sad, I'll see you at the station.**

I smile to myself a little and sigh with a tiny bit of happiness. "Who's got you happy?" Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel all stare at me, waiting for me to answer Q's question. "Can't tell,"

"Why not?"

"You guys will kill me,"

"IT'S DANI?!"

"Calm down, Berry. She actually seemed happy to hear from me,"

"Whaaat?"

"Yep. Now, shut up, I wanna sleep,"

(Dani POV)

Shit, San actually cares about me. Shit. Fuck. Shit. I quickly grab some band-aids and cover my arms, they'll by it as some cuts I got from glass. NYADA audition tomorrow. I want to sing a song that means a lot to me... I'll do 'Over You' by Miranda Lambert! Yes! I exit my house and start walking towards the station. Before I can make it though, a bunch of guys surround me...Shit.

(Santana POV)

When we enter the station, I don't see D anywhere. "Q, she's not here!"

"So? Maybe she has a long walk from her house to here,"

"Maybe,"

I answer my ringing phone. "Hello, is this Santana Lopez?"

"Yes?"

"We would like to inform you that Miss Danielle Taylor has been put into the hospital and that you might want to come down,"

"Okay,"

I put my phone in my pocket and turn towards Q. "Take my bags to the hotel, I need to see something really important,"

"What?"

"I can't..."

"Go to D, she probably needs you now,"

"Okay... Thanks,"

I walk all the way to the hospital, visiting New York so many times made it easy to know where it is. "Danielle Taylor?" I ask the nurse at the desk. "Yes, room 234,"

"Thanks,"

I walk into the room and find the one person I have been crying over hooked up to machines. Wait, are those cuts on her arms? Crap, please don't tell me I made her start cutting again. I check my phone and see it's almost 8:00pm. I better get some sleep. I curl up in the chair closest to D and shut my eyes.

I open my eyes and see the chair that I _was_ sleeping in. I must have moved over to the bed and fell asleep by Dani. I look down and see that my arms are wrapped around the smaller Latina. Yes, Dani is Latina. I get off the bed and walk over to Dani's bag. I see a journal. I flip through itm but stop on a page labeled with today's date.

_May 15 1:30AM_

_When things go wrong between two lovers, it's up to them to fix it.  
That's where we messed up. Santana didn't even bother to try to  
fix it. Almost as if she didn't even want to continue. Like she just  
wanted to give up and forget everything. I tried to forget about it  
all, but I couldn't forget about her raven locks, her tan body, her  
brown eyes, her angelic voice, the way she always smelled good,  
her laugh, her smile, the sparkle in her eye, her outstanding  
personality, but the part I can't forget no matter what, is her  
full, plump lips. I miss the time when where I was the only  
person who could kiss them. I guess you could say I miss, and  
can't forget, **HER**.  
_

"I guess you now know how I feel," I set the journal down and turn to face Dani. "I'm sorry I did this to you, I'll leave,"

"Stay,"

"What?"

"Stay...With me?"

"Really?"

Dani nods her head and I walk over to her. "Ms. Taylor? You can go, your grandma signed your discharge papers. "Okay," I walk Dani out. As we walk, a brunette comes up to Dani. "Dani!"

"Babe!"

"I've missed you,"

"Well, you have been out of town all week, now, give me a hug,"

"Okay,"

I feel a mixture of jealousy and hurt bubble inside me. Dani moved on. She's over me. I guess I deserve the fact that she really is over me.

* * *

**Same day in next chapter! There you have it folks. Sanny's hurt and jealous... more to come!**

**Feel free to follow me on twitter at DemiMitchieLuv**

**Note: I might be able to update. Nanny's got internet... YAY!**


	18. Chapter 18 We're Both Hurt

**Chapter 18 Nationals...Is...Getting...Closer...NYADA...Audtition...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee.**

* * *

(Santana POV)

"Santana, hurry, Dani will start performing any minute now,"

"Quinn, I don't want to go to her NYADA audition,"

"Why not?"

"Earlier today I found out that she moved on from me,"

"Please, that girl is still head over heels for you,"

"How do you know?"

"Finn told me that Dani said she can't get over you, and now that you're here, it's even harder. He told me she said that an hour ago to him,"

"Lies,"

"Let's find out, talk to her after her performance,"

"Okay,"

(THE AUDITION)

"Dani Taylor," Dani walks out with her guitar. "Hi, I'm Dani Taylor and I will be performing 'Over You' by Miranda Lambert," Great, a song about how she's over me. "This is dedicated to my ex,"

_**Weather man said it's gonna snow**_

_**By now I should be used to the cold**_

_**Mid-February shouldn't be so scary**_

_**It was December**_

_**I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me**_

_**But you went away**_

_**How dare you?**_

_**I miss you**_

_**They say I'll be OK**_

_**But I'm not going to ever get over you**_

I think I see tears rolling down Dani's face.

_**Living alone here in this place**_  
_**I think of you, and I'm not afraid**_  
_**Your favorite records make me feel better**_  
_**Cause you sing along**_  
_**With every song**_  
_**I know you didn't mean to give them to me**_

_**But you went away**_  
_**How dare you?**_  
_**I miss you**_  
_**They say I'll be OK**_  
_**But I'm not going to ever get over you**_

_**It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone**_

_**Cause you went away,**_  
_**How dare you?**_  
_**I miss you**_  
_**They say I'll be OK**_  
_**But I'm not going to ever get over**_** you**

"Child, is your ex dead?"

"Nope, she's alive, but I miss her and can't get over her,"

"Well, I look forward to working with you,"

"Thank you,"

Everyone exits the building, but I stay behind to talk with Dani. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That stunt! You say you can't get over me, but I heard you call that girl we saw earlier Babe!"

"Santana! Her name is Babe Dawson! She is my best friend here in New York! And, she's straighter than a ruler!"

"Like that's the truth!"

"It is! Why can't you get that through you big, stupid, think skull!"

"'Stupid'? You think I'm stupid? That hurts Dani,"

"I didn't mean you are stupid! And what hurts even more than that is having the person you think is your one true love cheat on you with their ex! Okay? I have been crying for weeks, I can never sleep without seeing a painful memory of us, and I...I... I'm cutting again. See?"

Dani rolls up her sleeves and shows me a bunch of cuts. "Those tattoos don't help?"

"Not when the person I love more than life makes me want to cut again,"

"You still love me?"

"With everything I have, but...It's...No...Use...You'll...N-never...C-come...B-back...T-to...M-me," Dani breaks down into tears. "I'm sorry I did this to you, I won't come to the party,"

"Come, Brittany is, Shue's making me have everyone come,"

"D-"

"DO NOT CALL ME D ANY MORE! IN FACT, DON'T EVEN CALL ME DANI! CALL ME DANIELLE! YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO ANY NICKNAMES THE SECOND YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"Fine, I'll come, but I will not celebrate at all Danielle, I'll just drink down all my sorrows and pain,"

"Fine. Enjoy nothing. I'll be singing, just so you know,"

"I'm leaving now,"

"Good,"

"I'll see you around,"

I walk out and let the tears flow. This is my punishment. I can't fix things. I'm not allowed to. God, what did Dani do to have me put her through this? I hate my life.

(PARTY!)

I walk in, late. I was busy with...things. Let's just say I'm either wearing thick bracelets or a jacket to Nationals. "Santana! Over here!" I walk over to where the crew is. "Hey," I fake a smile. "That's a fake smile, Lopez. I know. I've worn one,"

"Okay, Danielle,"

Finn looks between us then goes back to talking to Berry. "I'm going to go sing, see ya," Dani walks up to the stage and tells the band what song to play. It's 'Wake Me Up' by Avicii. I sit by Brittany. "Hey San,"

"Hey Britt,"

"Comes here,"

"Okay,"

(Dani POV)

I finish the song go to where the group is. I see Santana and Brittany making out. "Well, I'm gonna go get some more shots," Santana stops making out with you-know-who and looks at me, then goes back to what's-her-face. I go to the bar and ask for the shots. "Hey pretty lady," A unattractive _guy_ says to me. "Can I take you home with me tonight?"

"I'm taken and lesbian,"

"So, then maybe I need to straighten you out,"

"Go away,"

"Not until you agree to my offer,"

"Never,"

"Come on," I turn away, but he grabs me.

"Let go of me!"

(Santana POV)

"Let go of me!" I stop kissing Britt and look at Dani. I see a _guy _grabbing her. I jump off of Britt and storm over to them. Snixx is out baby. "Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Me!"

"That's cute. So, you gonna take my offer?"

"No, she's not!"

"Oh yeah? Who are you, her girlfriend?"

"No, I'm Snixx, and I'ma bout to go all Lima Heights on your ass!"

"Try,"

I launch at him and tackle him down. After about 4 minutes of beating him up, security drags me out.

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que podía caminar hasta ella y hacerla tuya? Ella es mía y sólo mía! Tal vez no ahora, pero no voy a descansar hasta que no sepa que es mi novia. Voy a tener otra vez!"

(Dani POV)

I walk over to Finn and them, grab my coat, and am about to leave when Finn stops me. "Where you going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what's wrong with you,"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY HALF SISTER, DANI! CAN'T I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ON OF MY SIBLINGS?"

I pause. He told everyone our dark secret.

"FINN! THAT WAS SOMETHING NO ONE WAS MEANT TO KNOW!"

"THAT YOUR MY SISTER?"

"THAT I'M YOUR SISTER BY ACCIDENT! I WAS A MISTAKE THAT YOUR FATHER MADE!"

"OUR FATHER!"

"FINN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? IT'S WHAT SANTANA SAID!"

"What did she say?"

"If you translate her Spanish, she said, "What made you think you could walk up to her and make her yours? She's mine and mine only! Maybe not now, but I won't rest until I know she's my girlfriend. I will have her again!""

"Oh my god...,"

"I'm gonna go home now,"

"Okay,"

I get to my house and walk into my bedroom, only to find a horrible site.

* * *

**First one to guess the correct site Dani saw gets a shout out! Maybe all who get it right!**

**Follow me on Twitter at DemiMitchieLuv**

**Review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
